La nueva kunoichi
by bruneli12
Summary: Que pasaria si Abril se le borrara la memoria,Que pasaria si se uniera al clan del pie,Que pasaria con las tortugas por favor lean es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen o cualquier otro personaje

Un nuevo comienzo:

Las tortugas se encontraban en una misión con Abril en un edificio abandonado con el clan del pie (robot) , pero las tortugas ya no podían luchar mas estaban agotados y los tenían rodeados entonces Abril tubo una idea ya que estaba en otra equina agarro una roca y la avento a un soldado este voltio y Abril dijo

-¡vengan por mi pie!-

Entonces el pie empezo a seguir a Abril mientras ella corría y Donnie al ver que el pie perseguía a Abril echo un gran grito

-Abril ¡no!-

mientras tanto con Abril…

Ella seguía corriendo por todo el edificio pero el pie era muy rápido entonces ella entro a otro pasillo donde al final había una ventana rota así que ella ya no tubo otra opción que saltar

atravez de la ventana y estaba como en el quinto piso del edificio así que a la hora que callo en el suelo quedo completamente inconsciente y Karai que estaba en otro punto del edificio vio toda la escena sintio una especie de felicidad pero también preocupación y poco de compasión hacia la peliroja , así que sonrio con malicia y decidio bajar del edificio y ver como estaba Abril ya que bajo vio a Abril todavía inconciente y dijo con una voz malvada –no que muy fuerte princesa – pero Karai noto que todavía respiraba y dijo –Mmm parece que todavía esta viva mejor la llevara a la sede del clan del pie- dicho eso la subió a su espalda y la llevo a la sede

Continuara…..

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios o sugerencias soy nueva en esto así denme una manita y bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer por los comentarios enserio muchas gracias y a Louperit creo que esta historia va a tener drama y un poco de romance y gracias a andyhamato99 y aricabon por poner en favoritos mi historia y seguirla así que aquí esta el siguiente capitulo:**

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen

A donde fue:

Las tortugas habían oído un cristal roto así que derrotaron al pie y fueron a investigar que había pasado con el cristal y con Abril ya cuando llegaron se sorprendieron que la ventana estaba rota y en el abajo en el suelo estaba el tessen de Abril y alado un poco de sangre . Los chicos bajaron pero Donnie al bajar se quedo viendo el punto donde estaba la sangre y mil preguntas llegaron a su cabeza ¿dónde esta Abril?,¿qué paso?,¿dónde esta? Pensaba Donnie asta que Leo decidió romper el silencio

-Bien chicos debemos volver a la alcantarilla- dijo Leo un poco firme

-De que hablas Leo que tal si le paso algo a Abril debemos de ir a buscarla-grito desesperado Donnie

-Donnie ya es tarde de seguro Abril se lastimo y fue a casa la buscaremos mañana-dijo seguro Leo

-Pero que tal si le paso algo que tal si ,si,si…..-grito aun más desesperado Donniepero lo interrupio Mickey

-hermano ya tranquilisate buscaremos a Abril mañana ya es tarde –dijo Mickey tratando de que su hermano lo escuchara –ahh ….estabién pero si le pasa algo los culpare a los tres –suspiro Donnie –ah si como digas cerebrito-dijo Rafa,

pero el por dentro al igual que todos sus hermano sentian angustia por Abril y fueron directo a la alcantarilla

En la sede del pie...

Karai estaba hablando con Stockman

-entonces que tiene Stickman- dice Karai poniendo una mano en su cintura

-es STOCKMAN- grita furioso Stockman -y parece que se rompio la pierna y tiene amnesia- dice Stockman muy seguro

-amnesia- dice Karai con una sonrrisa malevola -perfecto , ya te puedes retirar Stickman- dice Karai luego Stockman se dirije a la puerta pero antes de cerrar la puerta susurra muy molesto -es Stockman-

Karai se dirije asía donde estaba Abril que era una cama de hospital pero Karai se aterra cuando ve que se mueve un poco y abre un poco los ojos entoces Abril se levanta un poco pero todavía estaba acostada y dice en una voz un poco baja -¿quien eres?-luego voltea a ver sus manos y dice-¿quién soy?-.

**Continuara…**

**Nos leemos pronto adios**


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada quiero agradecer sus comentarios enserio no saben lo feliz que me hacen y también les quiero pedir una disculpa por no subir el capitulo pero es que estaba de viaje pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo 3:

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

¿Quien soy?:

-Tranquila , tranquila ahora explico-dijo Karai tratando de tranquilizar a Abril y empezó a pensar que le diría a Abril

-yo soy Karai ...tu hermana mayor-al decir lo ultimo lo dijo con una sonrisa malvada

-ah-decía Abril un poco confundida

-bueno pero no soy tu hermana biológica tu eres mi hermana adoptiva-decía Karai intentando convencer a Abril

-deacuerdo y ...¿quién soy yo?-dijo Abril un poco tímida y confundida

-bueno como ya te había dicho tu eres mi hermana menor y tu nombre es Oroku Abril-lo ultimo lo dijo Karai con una sonrisa de oreja en oreja para que le creyera

-muy bien y que me paso-dijo Abril un poco mas convencida

-no lo recuerdas, estábamos en una misión que nos había dejado nuestro padre en un edificio abandonado y accidentalmente te caíste del quinto piso y te rompiste la pierna-dijo Karai apuntando la pierna de Abril,Abril no se habá dado cuenta de que su pierna estaba rota así que volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía Karai

-deacuerdo asta ahí entiendo pero ¿qué tipo de misión era esa?,¿quién es nuestro padre? y ¿como me adoptaron-dijo Abril en un tono un poco inquieto

-bueno te explico-dijo Karai sentandose en una silla alado de la cama de Abril

-esa misión era para acabar con cuatro ninjas-dijo Karai pero luego la interrumpió Abril

-¿ninjas?-dijo Abril confundida

-si ninjas es que nosotras somos kunoichis unas mujeres ninja-dijo Karai tratando de convencer a su "hermana"

-ahh, entonces yo se de habilidades ninja-dijo Abril un poco emocionada

-si, pero bueno esos cuatro ninjas te rodearón y accidentalmente te caíste del quinto piso y te rompiste la pierna pero luego te traje aquí a la sede del clan del pie-dijo Karai pero de nuevo fue interrumpida por Abril

-¿el clan del pie?-dijo Abril confundida

-si,ahora te explico nuestro padre es un guerrero ninja y por eso somos kunoichis y sus súbditos que son robots son los soldados del clan del pie y bueno nuestro es muy estricto y tambo´en obscuro pero igual nosotras lo queremos mucho-

-deacuerdo y ¿como me adoptaron?-

-bueno la historia es un poco larga antes teníamos una madre-Karai cambio su expresión de la cara a una triste-llamada Tang Shen pero el maestro de los cuatro ninjas que se llama Hamato Yoshi-Abril asintió con la cabeza-mato a nuestra madre cuando yo era bebe-Abril cambio su expresión de un poco feliz a triste, no podía creer que ese tal Hamato Yoshi había matado a su madre adoptiva-y desde entonces nuestro padre siempre a querido vengaze de Hamato Yoshi-

-comprendo-dijo Abril con una cara triste

-bueno luego de tres años de eso nuestro padre pensaba que necesitaba una hermana así que te adoptamos en Japón pero eres americana y trece años nos mudamos aquí a Nueva York-finalizo Karai con una sonrisa

-genial-dijo Abril con una gran sonrisa , entonces entro un soldado del clan del pie robot y con una voz robotica dijo

-Karai Destructor solicita tu presencia-Karai se giro hacia el robot y dijo

-ya voy-Karai se estaba levantado de la silla pero una mano la detuvo, se voltio para ver de quién era la mano y al ver que se trataba de Abril ella la miro con unos ojos preocupados y dijo

-volveras hermana-

-claro que si ...hermanita-dicho eso Karai salió de la habitación y fue directo con Destructor

Continuara...

Nos leemos pronto dejen comentarios adiós


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno una vez más muchas gracias por sus comentarios enserio no saben lo feliz que me hacen y aquí el capitulo 4:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Una nueva verdad:

-Que pasa padre-decía Karai inclinandoce asía Destructor

-ya desperto esa chica-dijo Destructor mirando a Karai desde su trono

-si padre –dijo Karai todavía inclinada asía su padre

-perfecto-dijo Destructor con malicia –y le dijiste algo-

-si, le dije que tu eres nuestro padre y que soy su hermana-

-de acuerdo debes seguir con la mentira, tal vez ella nos ayude a destruir a Hamato Yoshi y sus detestables tortugas, ya te puedes retirar hija mia-dijo Destructor levantandose y dando media vuelta asía la ventana que estaba detrás de el

Karai ya se había levantado pero decidio hablarle a su padre –padre me preguntaba si seria posible que fueras a verla para que almenos supiera que tu si eres nuestro padre-Destructor se mostro un poco furioso –de acuerdo- entoces Destructor y Karai se dirigieron a donde estaba Abril la cual estaba todavía acostada con la pierna rota, ella se sorprendio al ver a Destructor en la puerta entonces el se acerco a ella y con una voz muy obscura dijo –veo que ya despertaste hija mia-

y con una voz muy asustada dijo –s-si …padre-

-de acuerdo quiero que cuando te mejores retomes tu entrenamiento hija- dijo muy firme Destructor

-esta bien padre- dijo un poco asustada Abril

-muy bien me retiro las vere después- dicho eso Destructor salio de la habitación tan firme como entro, Abril todavía estaba un poco asustada por la apariencia de Destructor así que Karai decidió hablar

-no te preocupes el es así siempre pero el nos quiero mucho y nosotras a el , ya te acostumbraras a el con el tiempo y cuando te recuperes de tu pierna volveras a aprender ninjitsu conmigo- Abril suspiro y dijo

-ahh esta bien gracias hermana-termino diciendo Abril con una sonrisa

-de nada- correspondió Karai igual con una sonrisa , parecía que porfin eran hermanas de verdad

Continuara….

**Perdón si hago los capitulos muy cortitos pero bueno voy a intentar hacerlos un poco más largos , bueno dejen comentarios, nos leemos el siguiente capitulo **


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno estuve pensado mucho para este capitulo pero creo que por fin tengo la idea y también mil gracias por sus comentarios y bueno aquí el capitulo 5:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Un encuentro:

Ya habían pasado 5 meses y la pierna de Abril ya se había curado meses atrás y ya había iniciado su entrenamiento de kunoichi y ya era toda una experta kunoichi mejor de lo que era antes pero ahora era un poco más mala pero bueno no tanto como su hermana Karai y ella siempre tuvo un carácter más normal de su edad que Karai pero ellas se divertián mucho como hermanas reales y amigas y Karai por primera vez en su vida actuaba como alguien de su edad lo cual a Destructor no le agradaba del todo.

Abril se encotraba entrenando en la sala de entrenamientos con tres soldados del clan del pie robot , Destructor se encotraba vigilando los movimientos de Abril desde una esquina y Abril ya había terminado con los soldados pero uno se levanta frente a ella pero ella lo destruye en cuestión de segundos Destructor se acerco a ella y le puso las dos manos en los hombros –hija as demostrado una grandes habilidades de kunoichi yo creo que ya es tiempo de que salgas y te enfrentes a esas tortugas y las destruyas- dijo Destructor muy seguro

-pero padre no estoy segura de que estoy lista- dijo Abril algo insegura

-estas lista creemé- dijo destructor retirandose y del otro lado de la habitación estaba Karai que ya había oido todo se acerco a Abril y con una sonrisa –así que ya iras a luchar conmigo ya era hora- decía Karai –si hermana y estoy lista- dice Abril con una sonrisa un poco malvada

con las tortugas….

Los chicos se encontraban en las alcantarillas haciendo lo que siempre asían pero en esta ocasión ya no eran los mismos de siempre , extrañaba mucho a Abril ya después de 5 meses sin saber nada de ella pensaban que Abril había fallecido pero el más afectado era Donnie todavía no se lo creía que Abril había fallecido y el nunca se había sentido peor que ahora pero un sonido en su laptop lo desperto de sus pensamientos y vio de que se trataba la alarma y al ver la notificación llamo a sus hermanos –¡chicos vengan rápido!-y no tardaron nada sus hermanos en llegar al laboratorio de Donnie , los chicos se acercaron a Donnie y el les dijo –chicos según dice esta información el clan del pie tiene un nuevo integrante y se presentara esta noche- entonces Leo reacciono a eso –de acuerdo chico no hay tiempo que perder vamos-

Una hora después los chicos se encontraban en el techo de un edificio y había mucho silencio así que Leo decidío romper el silencio –Donnie estas seguro de que aquí se va a presentar el clan del pie- dijo Leo –estoy seguro Leo saque la información de buena fuente- dijo Donnie muy seguro –así de cual flacucho- dijo una voz misteriosa que las tortugas reconocieron al instante se trataba de Karai, las tortugas sacaron sus armas y empezaron a luchar contra Karai pero de repente Karai para la pelea y le dice a las tortugas –por cierto les quiero presentar a alguien- dice Karai con una sonrisa malvada y de repente una persona aparece detrás de Karai y caí enfrente de ella pero dadole la espalda , defuera parecía ser una chica y llevaba una armadura y un traje igual que Karai solo que el color de su armadura era dorado y traía una capa con capucha que le tapaba todo el rostro los chicos se impresionaron un poco por que ellos esperaban que fuera un Ninja pero eso no les impidio luchar así que empezaron a luchar con Karai y la misteriosa kunoichi , después de un rato los chicos se cansarón y mucho ya que si era una buena kunoichi

Mikey estaba atrás de la kunoichi y desidio quitarle la capa a la kunoichi y al quitarle la capa todos se quedaron boquiabiertos en especial Donnie al ver la identidad de la Kunoichi y Donnie aun no creyendose lo que veia dijo –no puede ser …. ¿Abril?-

Continuara…..

**Chan , chan ¡chan! Bueno asta aquí el capitulo 5 dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por tardar tanto pero ya estoy aquí y de paso un muy feliz día de san Valentín a todos y aquí el capitulo 6:**

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen

Una nueva persona:

-¡Abril!-grito Donnie con alegría directo a abrazar a Abril con una gran sonrisa , pero justo cuando fue a abrazarla Abril lo golpeo en la cara haciendo que Donnie saliera volando por el impacto y los demás se quedaron boquiabiertos y Abril decidió hablar

-tal vez no lo sepas tortuga pero mi espació personal es importante para mi- dijo Abril sacando un tessen parecido a que antes tenía solo que ahora era de color dorado oscuro y tenía unas pequeñas navajas alrededor del tessen y tenía dibujado dos dragones arientales y uno escupiendo fuego y la armadura de Abril era igual que la de Karai solo que en color dorado y tenia un cubre bocas igual que Karai pero en dorado y su misma diadema pero en dorado y traía su pelo recogido como siempre y ahora su mirada era fría y ahora en su cabello tenía un mechón blanco (N/A: lo de el mechón blanco se me ocurrió de la pelicula Frozen) –hermana parece que le as hablado algo de mi a estas tortugas- dijo Abril con un tono sarcastico y malvado , Karai solo correspondio con una sonrisa malvada , los chicos se quedaron aun más sorprendidos –espera he-hermanas-dijo Leo mucho más confudido –Abril ¿no nos recuerdas?- decía Donnie recuperandose del golpe-

-Wau parece que a esta tortuga le eh golpeado demasiado duro Karai- dijo Abril en un tono sarcastico Karai solo se rió con el comentario

-no tenemos tiempo para esto Karai- dijo Leo lanzando una bomba Ninja de humo llevandolos a otro techo en otro en otro edificio Abril grito con furia –vengan a pelear tortugas no sean cobardes- ya relajate hermana los afrontaremos la proxima vez- dijo Karai tratando de calmar a su hermana –esta bien hermana gracias- dijo Abril un poco más tranquila –de nada- dijo Karai con una sonrisa

en otro techo…

-No puedo creer que Abril sea mala- dijo Mikey muy triste y decepcionado

-No es mala Mikey solo tiene amnecia- dijo Leo alentando a Mikey y hubo un silencio muy incomodo por un rato ya que todos los chicos estaban tristes en especial Donnie por haber perdido a su amiga

-pero bueno es tiempo de volver a la alcantarilla-dijo Leo

-¡pero como puedes decir eso Leo perdimos a Abril por 5 meses y ahora que la encontramos te das vuelta atrás!- grito Donnie muy furioso

-esto es diferente Donnie ahora Abril tiene amnecia pero la vamos a recuperar lo prometo- dijo leo muy seguro luego todos se fuero a la alcantarilla pero Donnie todavía estaba enojado y triste por la decisión de Leo

Continuara…..

**Lo se esta un poco corto pero voy a intentar mejorarlo y bueno nos leemos pronto adiós **


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno aquí vengo con el capitulo 7 y si se que eh tardado mucho pero eh tenido mucha tarea y exámenes y les pido una disculpa por eso y también muchas gracias por sus comentarios y también gracias gracias a Goldengate24, Julie Elizabetha, TMNTAli 3, aki38, aricabon, danita159, luna sad y sesshoxcris por poner en favoritos mi historia y a Lui-Gomez por seguir mi historia en verdad muchas gracias y bueno disfruten el capitulo:**

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen

La nueva batalla:

Donnie se encontraba en los techos de la gran ciudad caminando muy triste ya había pasado una semana desde que se encontró con Abril y todavía le dolía que Abril haya olvidado todo y haya perdido a la chica que amaba asta que una voz conocida lo saco de sus pensamientos

-que tenemos aquí una tortuga …sola- Donnie reconoció esa voz en un instante era Abril se voltio a ver y vio a Abril en un edificio mas arriba que el

-Abril no peleare contigo-dijo Donnie en un tono protector agarrando su bastón bo

-eso es lo que lo hace interesante- y con un salto Abril bajo hacía donde estaba Donnie y los dos empezaron a luchar , pero un movimiento que Abril giro su tessen accidentalmente hizo que se rompiera una vara bastante grande y alta y Abril no se había dado cuenta de eso pero Donnie si así que Donnie se lanzo hacía Abril y terminaron a salvo y Abril solo lo miro con cara de duda desde el suelo y le pregunto

-¿por qué me salvaste?-

-Abril no importa lo que pase yo siempre te protegeré-

entonces Donnie se levanto y fue directo a las alcantarillas con sus hermanos desvaneciéndose con la noche y Abril solo se quedo con cara de duda y dentro de ella empezaba a sentir mariposas

Continuara…..

**Perdón si estuvo muy corto pero mi imaginación esta fallando pero bueno antes de despedirme solo quiero decir que yo me inspire de esta historia gracias a una imagen de deviantART de JasmineAlexandra solo que Abril no tiene el mechón blanco eso solo se lo puso yo ya que en la historia Abril y Karai son hermana y Karai tiene el cabello de una mitad oscuro y otra parte rubio y quería darle a Abril ese detalla para que se pareciera a su hermana o la hiciera ver más intimidante según yo y también me gusto por la pelicula Frozen que por cierto esta muy buena se las recomiendo que la vean , bueno nos leemos pronto adiós **


	8. Concurso

**Hola como verán el día de hoy no vengo con un capitulo pero pronto lo subire pero quería hacerles un concurso a ustedes que siguen mi historia ya que mi imaginación no anda funcionando muy bien pero bueno el concurso es el siguiente yo les dare a escoger barios temas en esta historia y también voy a dar a escoger parejas y si pueden sugerir temas pero no parejas solo las que yo voy a dar a elegir y en el siguiente capitulo de La nueva kunoichi dare el resultado del tema y la pareja más sugerida y bueno los temas son : vampiros, hombres lobos, TMNT humanos, Dimensión X, Princesas etc (aquí se pueden sugerir más temas)**

**Parejas:**

**Abril y Donnie, Leo y Karai, Rafa y OC, Rafa y Mona Lisa y Mikey y OC (aquí no se pueden sugerir parejas)**

**Bueno no olviden comentar y en siguiente capitulo dare el resultado nos leemos pronto adiós **


	9. Chapter 8

**Bueno por fin el capitulo 8 perdón si tarde mucho y muchas gracias por sus comentarios y ya tenemos un ganador pero lo mencionare al final del capitulo bueno y sin nada más el capitulo 8:**

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen

Platicando con mi hermana:

Abril se estaba dirigiendo a la sede del clan del pie después de su pequeño encuentro con Donatello y Abril se sentía extrañada de por qué sentía mariposas en el estomago por que podría ser sería Donatello, sus ojos marrones color rojizo que tanto le gustaban, su actitud tan amable awwwww suspiraba Abril pero penso_ no no puendo estar pensando esto, el y yo somos de clanes rivales lo nuestro jamás funcionaria bueno en fin ya llegue a la sede mejor me voy a dormir antes de que alguien se de cuenta de que me salí_ Abril ya iba directo a su cuarto cuando una mano la jala y la lleva al cuarto de su hermana Karai y al llegar al oscuro cuarto de su hermana se dio cuenta de que era ella quien la estaba jalando y con una mala cara le dijo

-donde estabas- dijo Karai algo molesta

-afuera- dijo Abril intentando fingir una sonrisa

-aja afuera donde-

-en los techos-

-con quien-

-¿qué? Con nadie-

-enserio- dijo con una mirada seria

-bueno esta bien me tope con una de las tortugas y ….-

-y-

-creo que estoy enamorada de una … tortuga- dijo Abril algo tímida y sonrojada

-¡que! Estas loca-

-no es solo amor-

-bueno esta bien mientras Destructor no lo sepa todo estara bien- dijo rendida Karai

-bueno, gracias por el consejo hermana, ya me voy- dijo Abril dirigiendose a la puerta pero Karai la detubo

-espera, ¿puedo contarte algo?- dijo Karai algo tímida

-dime-

-a mi también me gusta una tortuga- dijo Karai muy sonrojada, Abril solo se le formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro y dijo

-tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

-gracias- dijo Karai con una sonrisa sincera

-no hay deque-

entonces Abril se fue a su habitación se recosto en la cama y dijo mirando al techo –parece que no soy tan extraña-

Continuara….

**Muy bien el momento con todos esperabamos que suenen los tambores porfavor el ganador del concurso es… TMNT Humanos y Dimención x (pero estara más al final) y las pareja principal va a ser Leo y Karai pero tambien va a ver Abril y Donnie, Mikey y OC y no quiero dejar solo a Rafa así que le pondre una pareja, muchas gracias por votar y por sus comentarios y no se preocupen por los que votaron por otros temas muy pronto are una historia de vampiros y tal vez la sugerencia de TMNT superhéroes y muchas otras ideas en proceso en mi mente bueno esperen la historia nos leemos pronto adiós **


	10. Chapter 9

**Lo se, Lo se eh tardado mucho pero aquí estoy con mi nueva historia así que con ustedes el capitulo 9:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Descubriendo la Verdad

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que las tortugas estaban peleando con "la nueva Abril" Y que Donnie y Abril tenían una especie de amor y odio (pero bueno sobre todo Abril) como también Karai y Leo pero en fin las tortugas estaban peleando en una bodega muy grande y Karai y Abril ya tenían mucha ventaja en la pelea y estaban apunto de acabar con las tortugas pero de repente Abril tuvo una especie de llamado o presentimiento en su cabeza así que decidió salir del lugar dejando Karai sola lo cual no pudo terminar con la pelea sola

Mientras tanto con Abril…..

Ella estaba corriendo por los techos siguiendo su instinto asta llegar a un barrio y arriba donde estaba ella pudo ver a unos robots con cerebro en el pecho que estaban rodeando con unas pistolas láser una especie de Murciélago mutante así que ella no lo pensó otro segundo y se lanzo hacia esos robots y los destruyo a todos con su tessen y luego volteo a ver a ese mutante gigante y al principio pero que la iba a devorar pero solo el mutante la vio con unos ojos tristes y se fue volando y Abril con una voz llena de dudas y viendo al cielo hacia donde se había ido la criatura dijo

-que rayos fue eso- pero luego ella escucho una voz era la voz de su hermana y con una voz muy enojada Karai le dijo a ella

-¡que pasa con tigo casi los teníamos!, ¿por que te fuiste en la pelea?-

-lo siento hermana es que tube una clase de presentimiento y encontre a un mutante murciélago gigante y a unos robots con cerebro en el pecho- dijo Abril algo inquieta y luego Karai hablo

-bueno ya no importa ahora ya vámonos a la sede ya es muy tarde- Karai fingío desinteres de lo que hablo Abril pero en el fondo estaba muy asustada de que alguien o algo le arrebataran a su "hermana" o peor

Continuara…..

**Bueno asta aquí con el capitulo 9 espero que les allá gustado y de paso quiero informarles que ya tengo la historia que les había prometido de TMNT humanos si quieren buscarla se llama "La gran aventura humana" y bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo adiós **


	11. Chapter 10

**Ningún comentario el capitulo pasado no se vale, no se vale jajjajja no se crean aunque me molesto un poquito por que nadie subiera un comentario ya que sus comentarios siempre me animan a seguir, pero bueno como soy buena onda les vengo con el capitulo 10 así que disfruten:**

Disclamier: las tortugas no me pertenecen

El plan y nuevas pesadillas

Punto de vista de Abril:

_No soporto dormir ya hace varios días que tengo horribles pesadillas que no me dejan dormir y creo que me estoy volviendo loca y no se por que pero tengo las pesadillas continuas en que veo a mi hermana Karai morir ensangrentada en el suelo y veo a mi padre siendo responsable de su muerte y también veo a las tortugas heridas pero sobre todo veo a una persona pelirojo como yo y con mis mismos ojos y luego solo oscuridad ya no puedo más debo despertar _

-¡ahhh!- despierto gritando de golpe y respirando agitadamente y entones veo como entra mi hermana Karai a mi cuarto muy preocupada por mi y me habla

-¿estas bien?, pesadillas otra vez ¿verdad?-

-si no puedo soportarlas mas ¿qué hago?-

-no lo se creo que se iran con el tiempo, ahora intenta dormir si-

-bueno, gracias hermana-

-de nada-

_y luego vi como mi hermana salia de mi habitación directo al suyo_

Fin del punto de vista…..

Karai iba a ir directo a su habitación pero un robot del clan del pie le dijo que su padre la estaba llamando, ella obedeció y fue directo con su padre

Punto de vista de Karai:

_No sabia para que me quería mi padre pero sea lo que sea no podria ser bueno y me arrodille asía donde el estaba _

-Karai esa niña ya esta descubriendo la verdad ¿cierto?-

dijo Destructor

-si, creo que si padre- respondí

-perfecto cuando ella sepa la verdad completamente la usaremos para destruir a las tortugas-

-de acuerdo- dije desalentada

-y luego la eliminaremos-

esa respuesta me hizo quedar en shock-¡QUE! Pero padre….-

-sin peros, ese es el plan y tu lo seguiras- respondio furioso Destructor

-si padre- _respondi hice una reverencia y me fui a mi habitación no puedo creer que Destructor aya dicho eso pero si se una cosa debo de proteger a mi hermana aunque no lo sea cueste lo que cueste y nada ni nadie lo impedirá nisiquiera mi padre y al igual que mi hermana debo de admitir que al igual que ella yo también tengo pesadillas pero diferentes en la que estoy en un lugar con mucho fuego y a lo lejos escucho a un hombre gritar Miwa….. Miwa no se quien sea ella pero mejor me voy a dormir_

Continuara…..

**Tengo una mala noticia (o bueno como lo quieran tomar) ya vamos para los capitulos finales pero no se pongan tristes que tengo nuevas historias y de paso quiero agradecer a todos ustedes por seguir mi historia y ya casi llegamos a los 50 comentarios así que antes de que se acabe la historia les propongo llegar a los 50 o mas si se puede y también quiero aclarar que en la historia Karai ve a Abril como esa hermana que nunca tuvo y va hacer lo que sea por protegerla ya que ah ganado un afecto hacia ella de hermana menor y ella le ah dado uno de hermana mayor y bueno creo que eso es todo así que dejen comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós **


	12. Chapter 11

**Como ya había dicho antes ya estamos en los capítulos finales y aquí vengo con el capitulo 11 pero antes quiero decir que este capitulo es basado en el episodio Wormquake! Disfruten:**

Disclamier: Las tortugas no me pertenecen

Atrapada con la verdad

Punto de vista de Karai:

_Simplemente no puedo creer lo que estaba diciendo Hamato Yoshi de que yo era su hija perdida y la curiosidad me esta matando no puedo soportarlo más debo preguntarle a Destructor si es cierto pero estoy segura de que esto terminara muy mal_

_Me dirigí a el trono de mi padre ya era tiempo de saber la verdad _

Fin del punto de vista…..

-padre- dijo Karai muy seca e inclinándose hacía Destructor

-que pasa Karai- dijo Destructor en un tono oscuro

-necesito saber algo y quiero que me digas toda la verdad- dijo Karai en un cierto tono molesto

-dime-

-Hamato Yoshi es mi padre si o no- esa pregunta sorprendió un poco a Destructor y después de pensarlo un poco el dijo

-si, es la verdad Hamato Yoshi es tu verdadero padre- la respuesta sorprendió demasiado a Karai que la dejo un momento en shock asta que Destructor la interrumpió

-y ahora que sabes la verdad no te dejare ir- dijo Destructor con un gran tono de malicia y en eso entraron un gran grupo de ninjas robopies que empezaron a sujetar a Karai y ella solo solto un gran grito intentando que la dejaran los robopies

-¿qué pasa?- entro corriendo Abril a la sala de Destructor

-Abril ¡corre!- dijo Karai todavía sujeta por los robopies

-padre ¡que estas haciendo!- dijo Abril intentando acercarse a Karai

-¡tu solo corre!- grito Karai una vez más y Abril hizo caso y empezó a correr hacía la salida pero justo en la entrada se encontraba Razhar pero gracias a sus habilidades de Kunoichi logro esquivarlo y salio por una de las ventanas del techo pero antes de salir Destructor le lanzo un shuriken que se incrusto en la pierna de Abril

Punto de vista de Abril:

_Creo que ya logre alejarme todo lo que necesitaba de la sede pero siento mucho dolor en mi pierna izquierda y al parecer tengo una shuriken encajada así que voy a tratar de sacarla_

Fin del punto de vista…..

Después de que Abril se sacara el shuriken de la pierna y sintiera mucho dolor intento caminar para ver si se le quitaba el dolor pero seguía asta que poco a poco se sentía mas débil y ya estaba cerca de desmayarse pero antes de caer en la oscuridad vio a una gran sombra verde

Continuara…..

**Bueno espero que les aya gustado y gracias a ustedes ya llegamos a los 50 comentarios y enserio muchas gracias no saben cuanto me alegran sus comentarios y en especial gracias a lovemikey por ser el comentario numero 50, bueno así que dejen más comentarios y nos leemos pronto adiós**


End file.
